1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multiple portfolio cases and more particularly relates to a combination of two or more portfolios which may be transported together or hung as joined but spatially separated units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Business or professional people such as salesmen, field engineers, or others who have occasion to travel to sites away from an office are in need of cases to transport brochures, documents, plans and other such papers necessary to their work. A variety of cases with multiple pockets are available for such purpose and include attache cases, brief cases, larger salesmen's cases and the like.
The present invention departs from the standard configuration of joined multiple portfolios in the forms mentioned above to provide a unit of multiple portfolios which may be carried in face to face relationship but are also free to mutually slide in a vertical direction when hung. In the carrying mode, the two or more portfolios mutually slide upward such that when carried by, for example, attached handles, they function as a brief case with the portfolios presenting the same profile. In the hanging mode the two or more portfolios mutually slide downward or away from each other such that one portfolio is positioned above the other.
The inventor knows of no prior art disclosing the concept or detailed structure of this combination.